moonlight_adpfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Dinners
It's 2031, Celeste is sitting by a fire cooking a skinless rat under a large dead tree. She hears a loud crash in the distance, and puts the fire out quickly with the dirt around it. She then crotches into the hull of the tree with the rat on a stick in one hand and begins to cast an alarm and defense spell with the other, she then begins to eat the cooked rat. Fire and commotion surround her in the distance. She then begins to think and envision the past centuries ago. "When I was young family dinner always took place on a nightly basis. It was just my mother and I but it was always one of my favorite times of the day. My all time favorite... would be the times mother would make us her special stew. It was an ensemble of vegetables and rice freshly grown in the village garden. Every now and then, if luck permitted, we caught, cooked and cut up fish for it. Mom use to say it was nature blessing us when we caught fish but she never seemed to like it. Something about the oil (chuckles). I always wondered what would have happen if we had skipped the harvest celebration and just had a regular family dinner that night..." 1341, miles away from Mondragon Manor, Celeste arrives at a distinctive spot in the woods; just after riding her horse for two days, right before dawn. The spot, at the heart of it, has a cave and small rock formation imbedded in the surface. As Celeste dismounts her horse she grabs the automatic cross bow, along with a quiver and a archery bow that she drapes over her shoulders. Celeste then talks to the horse. Celeste: You know when things get sour out here in a few hours.... they'll come for us... I'd rather them come for me than us. (Horse makes sound in response) I want you to get as far away from here as you can... don't come for me... I'll find you girl. Celeste then nudges the horse off and it begins to leave then stops. Celeste: GO! Last thing I want is you to be eaten or anything. NOW GET! (saying as she smacks the horse backside and it leaves) "Gin taught me there was no honor in killing your enemy when they are not able to defend themselves. These monsters are nocturnal... they sleep during the day and hunt at night... wendigo... werewolves... same habit. If they're in there... they are asleep after a nights hunt. Werewolves may turn and hunt on a full moon but wedigos hunt nightly....(pulls map out) location spell says they are here.... so now I just have to wait." Back at Mondragon Manor Anabel sits in her bed room attempting to sleep in the day time, but she is unrested by her plan to obtain the blood of her elder father. She's sleeping in her dark bed room with the light sealed from coming in with large and thick curtains. She wears a purple silk gown on a large bed covered with royal silk black sheets and thick blankets made of fur. She tosses and turn enough until she gets frustrated and sits up to think to herself. Anabel: Damn it... less than two weeks and I still have no idea how exactly my plan will work.... think... think think....think (saying as she gets up out of her bed and starts to pace). Examine the situation... require the blood of an elder.... my father is an elder... he's due here in less than two weeks for monthly family dinner... What can draw blood from an elder if thier skin is hard as stone?...only thing that can draw blood from an elder... hmm but how do I get one if the dhampir is out hunting them... I mean technically I'm suppose to as well. I suppose I can... but how would that look? The dhampir.. me hunting the beast with her... Hmm... I wonder... (says as she puts on her robe and leaves her room.) Translated into French. Sasha: Mistress!! It's day time! (saying startled as she stands outside of Anabel's room and begins to follow her as Anabel quickly shuffles down the hall) Anabel: I'm aware you half wit... I've... AHHH!!! (screaming as she passess an open window where sunlight comes through, begins to sizzle and smoke, then ducks back into shadow and falls to ground ) FUCK.... who put that there? Sasha immediately runs to her aid, rips off part of her servant gown and drapes her burned side. Sasha: It's been there as long as I can remember Mistress... (with concern) Anabel: That wasn't a serious question... ahh... fuck... how many windows are there between here and the lower level. (panting) Sasha: Um... (mumbles to herself) um.... Anabel: SASHA!! (panting) Sasha: I'm not sure Mistress... quite a few. Anabel: (Panting) Damn.... Sasha: We have to get you back to your chambers Mistress. Anabel: No... go get... (catching her dress) get the blanket off my bed... Sasha: But Mistress... Anabel: It's thick... and it's heavy enough to protect me from here to there... get it! (panting) Sasha: Yes, Mistress... (saying as she runs off to Anabel's room) Meanwhile Celeste sits in the dirt counting her arrows, checking her crossbow mechanisms, and then begins sharpening her blades. She starts with the sword first. "A good warrior makes sure thier weapons are ready before any confrontation... the slightest fault can mean life or death." Celeste owl then flys down to land on her shoulder, interupting her thought. Translated in English. Celeste: Hey! (saying with a smile as she takes off the message her owl is carrying) Opening the message reading it. "Well done my little dhampir, I'm proud of you. My sister had her doubts but you proved her wrong, which is a win all in itself, trust me. The fact you tracked it in such little time is also impressive. So, once you track the beast and kill them do not forget to burn them. It's imperative. Take as long as you need, there is no rush. I must ensue family matters. I look forward to your next report. -Anabel" Celeste: Hmm... better slow up on how fast I'm doing this... they might get wind of my...extra tactics to find these monsters. (says spell to burn the message in fire)Alright you... take a break (saying to the owl as it flies off). The hunts not yet complete... Back at the Manor Anabel talks to the Mysterious witch in the lower levels. Mysterious witch: The potion bathes in sunlight another day... if that is what you have come to inquire about. (saying as she opens the door for Anabel who enters and closes the door behind her. The woman then moves over to her alter and sits down.) Anabel: That's not what I have come about.. but thank you for the update... I've actually come for something else. Mysterious witch: I expected such... being it the day and all. Anabel: My father is coming in less than two weeks... to get what you require I need his blood. Unfortunately such a task isnt so easy. Elder blood is difficult to come by. Mysterious witch: Perhaps if you would just ask your father? Anabel vamp speeds over to the woman and grabs her neck with her fangs out hissing. Anabel: No one is to know of this... any word and I will have your head witch! Agreed? The witch knods and Anabel lets her go. Anabel moves away, staying out the rays of sunlight in the room. Anabel: There's only one way to get the blood from an elder.. something that will hurt them but only temporary but same time take the blood I need... I know you know what that is... but unfortunately we are out of options... full moon just passed. Mysterious witch: I understand... Anabel: I could have the dhampir bring one but that would cause a situation that I do not want to get into yet alone explain anytime soon... So I was wondering... could you make one? Mysterious witch: Well making one is easy... what you want is one who turns before your time runs up with your potion just days after your father's visit. Anabel: Can you do it or not? Mysterious witch: I can do it... but I will need a few things... Anabel: Of course... Hours pass into sunset. Celeste stands from a meditative state as she begins to hear distant growls and grunts coming from the cave. She takes a step forward and stops to feel the ground. Celeste: Shit.. there's more than I thought. Celeste then places her crossbow and archery bow down and pulls her diamond edge sword from its sheeth. She then uses one swift move to cut the tree down and moves it using a burst of wind toward the entrance of the cave. Using her magic she sets the tree on fire. When the beast come to the entrance to exit they are barred inside by the harsh flames. Celeste looks at the beast with a slightly angry look as she picks her bow and begins firing arrows one by one at them; hitting each with ease. As she continues to fire, the beast grow more aggressive as they fall to death and pile on each other. Celeste continues to fire but begins to step backwards as the monsters appear to start getting through the flames. She picks her crossbow gun up, before she knows it she's running away from the beast as fast as she can while firing at the same time. She jumps and flings herself through the air to avoid being scratched at and biting as the wendigos chase her. She eventually gets enough distance where she uses the last of her arrows to fire and take down 3 of them. She quickly draws her cross bow gun but it's rapid fire is so fast it is more inaccurate than anything, causing her to miss more than hit any. More than fifty monsters continue to run after her, some wounded and some not. She uses a spell to subdue the ones she could in the trees, like before, but still many persue. Strong, fast, fearless, deadly and in constant pursuit. She runs for miles until she reaches the edge off of a cliff. With no where to run she pulls out two short sword and stands on the edge of the cliff. Ready for battle. Wendigos bare down on her snarling and growling as Celeste stands ready with her swords evenly at her sides. Suddenly as they are only a few feet away the beast stop at a short distance from her. Snapping and snarling, a distant howl pierces the air in the distance to where only those of heighten senses could here; to the wendigos it is sharp as a whistle just as a it is to Celeste. As the monster retreat back through the woods toward the mountain Celeste is left only to be curious to what either called the beast away or scared them away. "I don't know what or who that was... the noise pierced through the air like an arrow does before it hits the target... I wasnt sure to be scared or anxious... the hunt had remained the same but with an added objective. That night I stood on the edge of that cliff, awake and alert until the rising sun...when my eyes close." Celeste slept until the sun was over head. When she awoke, she walked the miles away to her horse and owl. Her eyes were met with smile to find each waiting for her together like family, but she is equally disturbed by what could've called the beast off. Days passed at Mondragon Manor as Anabel searches nightly for what she needs to for her witches spell. Celeste hunts the grounds searching for whatever could've ward off all the wendigo's and beast from finishing her off on the cliff. Only a few hours before the crescent moon had risen did events bring new turns for both Anabel and Celeste endeavours. Anabel appears one afternoon, in a wool blanket, to her mysterious witch in the catacombs of the manor; alone with a small antique case. Translated from French. Mysterious Witch: Were you able to find all that is needed? Anabel: I actually had to go hunting for all of this shit... hair.... blood... soil from where they dwell... Mysterious Witch: And for the last part of the curse? Anabel: Yes... right... A moon stone. As Anabel hands the ingredients to the witch she begins placing them into her couldron. one by one while chanting. Anabel: So... how long for this one to work... I mean... seems kind of... difficult... cursing someone... and you said... Mysterious Witch: Done.... Anabel: Just... Just like that? Mysterious Witch: I have been preparing since your last departure... all needed were the last of the ingredients for this curse... (saying as she curses the moon stone by holding it in the air.)cursing someone is as simple as a parlar trick. Anabel: And it's done... it'll work? Mysterious Witch: Yes... all you need to do is break the moonstone in the light of the crescent moon tonight releasing it's power. Once shattered the curse will take effect immediately. (She then turns around and sits back in her circle of spells. Anabel: I've never heard of such a thing being done before.... this had better work... or the deal is off... (saying as she walks out the room) Meanwhile, just a few miles away Celeste continues to hunt and kill wendigo's and werewolves hoping to bring out the beast leading the pack. "I had searched for days coming closer and closer to finding what I assume is the alpha but it seemed the more close I got... I was only so far. Until one night I caught a lead. A young boy was missing from a near by town for days... but no remains had been discovered which led me to one theory... he was abducted for some reason. The pattern of the beast had mainly been to hunt, kill, feed and move on leaving evidence of an animal attack. This one occurrence was out of pattern, almost at random. Using a small illusion spell, to disguise myself as a man once again, I managed to get information from the parents... last whereabouts of the boy and a scent all before dosing them with a sleep potion. They were loving parents who deserved to have their child in their arms... not for whatever these monsters needed him for." Mounting her horse Celeste rides to the last location of the young boy, a small stable ranch. The stable is ran by an elderly man who is cleaning the stables as Celeste walks in. The man has graying hair, and wears dingy dirty clothing with a leather smock as he sweeps hunched over in what appears to be a bad back. She is hoping this is the Alpha that called of the beast but is highly doubtful that it is. Translated in French: Old man: (Irritably) Yea what is it? Celeste: I was looking to possibly stable my horse here for a few days... for business purpose... Still looking at the ground as he sweeps. Oldman: And what kind of business would that be if I may ask miss (looks up) Oh I'm sorry...Mister...? Celeste looks confused because her illusion of a man is still going to hide her identity, yet the Old man calls her Miss before looking up. Celeste: It's business... looking for a boy who's missing on the other side of town. Was hoping I can leave my horse here, stay in town and ask some questions. Old man starts to put cleaning tools away. Old man: I see... are you bounty hunter or something? Celeste: Something like that.... Investigating a missing child. Got a lead...says the boy was last seen here. Figured you might know something then...if not I could at least stable my horse here for business... Old man: That should be no problem. But to answer your question; I employ young boys all the time... for simple work.. clean this and that... go here... you know. Running around stuff an old man can't do. They come to me for work, for money...food... shelter for the night.... they come and go....they never really stay. They come then they go...so I wouldn't know exactly which boy you are talking about. "As I look around I can smell the scent of innocent blood throughout the stable. The boys scent being masked by many others...stronger and stronger as I move through out. It overwhelms me." Celeste: But why young boys... why not employ a strapping young man? (saying as she looks around) Old man: My dear there are just somethings young boys are more capable of that young men can't do... easier at taking orders... fitting in tight spaces... more energy. Celeste: Interesting you say energy... Old man: Well energy miss is made up of many things... even us.. Celeste: Hmm... you're right.. except one thing. Celeste throws a knife at the old man who dodges it fast as she throws it. Celeste: That's the third time you've indirectly called me a woman... WHAT ARE YOU?! (saying as she draws her sword) Old man: (stuttering and cowering) I don't know what you speak of. I am an ordinary old man... ...I run a stable ranch. Please. "As I got closer to him I could smell the most horrible thing... years... perhaps even centuries of blood and flesh on his breath. Soon his sobs for mercy turn chuckles of enjoyment." Old man chuckles. Celeste: What the hell? Old man: Oh my dear... we are far from it. The old man begins to transform into a distorted and disfigured. Bones pulling from flesh as it stretches and contorts while he groans in pain and pleasure. Celeste can do nothing but watch this as it happens in front of her stunned. As the old man transforms into a deformed monster he knocks Celeste through a wall into a hidden room. Crashing through the wall Celeste looks on into the room to see a series of chains, posters of lost boys, hooks, restraints and wooden tables covered in flesh; blood and bone. Blood stained her as she climbed to her feet to find the monster gone as if it vanished into thin air.. As she searched the stables for the monster, she sets the horses free to draw out the creature, one by one until only a couple are left. Celeste: Where are you?! Silence of the wind and creaking boards as the horse excape to freedom. The old man, now monster, lurks in the dark almost invisible at Celeste in the shadows as she holds her sword firmly in her hands. Celeste: How many has it been? 4? 5? A dozen?! With great inhuman speed and strength the monster brushes by and attacks Celeste knocking her to the ground once more then hides in shadows again. Monster: A life times worth (chuckles). Celeste: Coward! Face me! Monster chuckles from the shadows. Celeste: You can take on children but not a full grown adult?! SHOW YOUR SELF! Celeste listens to her surroundings. Celeste: I can hear you breathing... you're scared... (chuckles) like I said.. you're a cow.. The monster instantly jumps from the ceiling on top of Celeste. She struggles to repel him off but his strength matches hers. Grunting and panting as she struggles to not to get bitten or scratched by the monster. She attempts to reach for her sword but is too far bringing her closer to be getting bit more she reaches for it. Horses still left in the stable grow uneasy and loud as the fight continues. Trying to fight off the monster Celeste is finding no specific way to win her battle until she sees a gate on it's hinges read to snap on a horses stable. Magically expanding the wood so it breaks then sends her sword to scare the horse so badly it breaks through the gate as it tries to jump over it. As it runs for the exit it tramples over the old man and Celeste, separating them. Screaming in agony the Old man grasp his broken limbs but is distracted when he sees Celeste stand up and all her limps snap back into place and heal within seconds. Old Man: H...how.. How... (stammering as he stumbles backwards) Celeste walks over to grab her sword as the remaining of her wounds heal one after the next. She walks over to the monster who begins to cower as she raises her arm to strike it down. In the moment Celeste is distracted by a flash of a man out the corner of her eye outside. A man that seems to appear and vanish faster than he appeared. In the second the old man/monster vanishes as well leaving Celeste with quite a bit of frustration. Celeste: Damn it!! (saying as she slams her foot then looks around for the old man and the man she show in the flash) As The Crescent moon begins to take to the sky over Mondragon Manor, a large carriage arrives in the front gate. Six horses decorated in silver aind garland. A carriage built from silver from top to bottom covered in white roses. As it stops a well dressed coachmen comes from the side and opens the door. A female servant, with dark hair and olive skin, dressed in white robes, wearing a brass collar around her neck, covered in bites, exits first. She then extends her hand as a large beast like man exits and takes it. He is about 6'3 and musclular, dressed in a bright blue royal garb with armor on the shoulders, wrist and legs; and a black cape to match. His hair is chest length long, curly and gray/white; with a short beard to match. His skin is tan like Sadie's but slightly pale; hard as ice with cold blue piercing eyes to match. He has one short sword and one long sword on both sides of his armored belt. He simply goes by the name Gillian and has a very thick Aztec accent. He doesn't say a word but instead gestures to the people of his carriage to stay where they are as he walks toward the doors of the manor. The doors open slowly as he enters and is greeted by his two daughters in the main common area. Translated from Vampyric. Gillian: Good evening daughters. Sadie and Anabel: Father (saying as the knod toward him in respect) Gillian:: I trust everything is in order... Sadie: As tidy as always and ready for your inspection... Anabel: We have even prepared a lovely dinner for us as well as usual. Sadie: Mother sends her apologies.. she will not be joining us this evening. Gillian: I am perfectly aware of your mother's prior engagement. We have made arrangements for ourselves in the coming days. What I want from you two now is a report on the beast... any special project information...total inspection on my house...and of course dinner...(removing his gauntlets, shoulder armor and cape) Sadie: Yes father (Saying as he walks pass toward the house). Sadie and Anabel share knod to each other as they follow their father. Meanwhile Celeste rides on horse back as fast as she can back to the manor. "What the hell was that thing? I had seen many creatures in my life time but this one was new. Was it the beast that called the others away? Who was the man I saw? I just knew whatever it was they should have information on it back at the manor library. I needed research this creature before I could finish my hunt. Just need to get in and out before I am noticed by Anabel or Sadie... Dont want them thinking I am incapable of doing my job. They might retaliate by with holding information about my origins." Celeste continued to ride fast as time passed into the night further, leaving the crescent moon high in the sky only in front her as she rides. Anabel, Sadie and their father Gillian sit around a large marble table covered in wine, candles and various foods ranging from breads to rare and raw meats. Vampires are capable of consuming such things but they do not need them to survive like regular people. They are able to go years if not decades without eating long as they consume enough blood to sustain themselves. Raw meat gives minimal substance such as blood, rare meat is simply to pass as human in front of other humans but has very little to almost no nutrition. The consumption of alcohol also helps curve their lust for blood but does not get them drunk quickly. For intoxication they must consume the blood of someone already drunk, or enough alcohol twice their weight. Candles luminate the room with a servant in each corner. Anabel's servant, Sasha, stands in the center between Sadie and herself opposite side of the room. Gillian's servant stands in the corner opposite his left side. The three vampires consume as they meet and disgust matters of thier family and business as the crescent moon starts to filling the room through the windows. Translated in Vampyric. Gillian: So... the house looks exceptional as usual. Sadie: Thank you father. Gillian: I have seen in your reports that your annhiliation of the beast in this area has not gotten better... you're aware of how this reflects on me... the sheriff's daughters not pulling their weight in a national effort of our people. Sadie: It may seem that way father but ..we... things have not gotten better but they have not gotten worse either... Gillian: That may be... but I expect more from my children. As my legacy there is a great deal on your shoulders to pull your weight among our people. If I were to go underground...what would you all do? How would you rule in my abence and uphold the family name? Sadie: We are doing the best as we could father. Anabel looks out the window a the crescent light coming through the windows. Meanwhile Celeste has made her way back to the manor. She sits her horse on the outside of the Manor away from the main entrance as means to not to set off her presence. She super jumps up to the closest window in one of the hallways and quickly makes her way to the library. There aren't any servants around because they are all seeing over the family dinner in the kitchen preping food servicing or dining room. Celeste is met in the stacks of the library as she looking for books on her monster by Louise, the libraian, as usual. Speaking in French. Louise: May I help you Lady Celeste... Celeste: Louise... forgot you usually are here. Louise: Well I do manage the books... they are my life. Although I must say... I am surprised you are not at the dinner tonight. Celeste: Dinner? Louise: Yes the dinner with Master Mondragon... Celeste: Didn't know anything about it.... tonight? Louise: Yes. Celeste: Well... I'm in the middle of a hunt so... doesn't matter.. maybe you can help me progress my search faster... I came across what i believe to be a new creature I have never encountered... was trying to figure out how to kill it. Louise: Would you be able to describe any features of the creature? Celeste: Patruted bones from the skin would imply shapeshfiting... very strong... serrated teeth.. large jaw... devilish eyes..... took the form of an old man...literally... eats people.. Louise: As a whole or pieces? Celeste: I'm not sure... but prefers young boys if that helps... something about the youthful energy. Louise: Any... additional abilties besides the strength and shapeshifting? Celeste: He did seem to move fast..but when I think about it's more so like he was invisible... I mean he reappeared and vanished in thin air it seemed. Louise: Sounds like a Rakshasa monster... they come from India usually but they migrate. Easy for them to set up shop in local towns with people and blend in because they can shape shift into anything.. dog... cat... horse.... man...woman. Here... (hands her the book) If you have encountered one I may suggest you kill it. Celeste: Why would you suggest that? Louise: Well I am just stating the law... this territory belongs to the Mondragon Family.... such creatures are forbidden to hunt in this territory. Celeste: Interesting... Louise:...if you need anything else do not hesitate to ask. Handing her a book about the Rakshasa Celeste sits and reads it quickly. While reading it she comes up with the idea the monster shaped shift into an old man to gain access to passing travelers and homeless people. Being in vampire territory it wouldn't be able to legally hunt in the area without them knowing but with the vampires and werewolves at war it would be easy for them to feed off passersby unnoticed or mask their kills as wolf attacks, while blending in as an old man no one will expect it. She reads that a brass instrument of any kind penetrated through the heart of the monster will kill it. She closes the book then brings it back to Louise. Celeste: Thank you.. Um... you think I should pop in on the dinner... perhaps pay respect to.... Louise: I think Master Mondragon would love to make your acquaintance. (saying with a smile) Back at the dinner. Gillian: Anabel you seem unusually quiet this evening... care to partake in this conversation... this is your family as well. Anabel clinches the moonstone in her hand underneath the table as she eats and sips wine with the other. Anabel: Nothing... I was just... you're right father. Progression of killing off these beast should be higher than anticipated... unfortunately we have lost warrior's in the process... leaving most of the hunting on my and Sadie's shoulders.... Gillian: Even with a witch under your belt... Anabel and Sadie look at each other shockingly. Gillian: You both seem surprised... nothing happens in my territory least of all under my roof without me knowing.... besides I can smell the magic in the air and... a faint smell of something else I can't quite put my finger on. Sadie: We... I mean... our projects and... Gillian: Save your excuses Sadie. I'm looking at your sister for this mockery... only she could do such a thing with all her... special nights of feeding... gorging... men... and women... Sadie: Father... Gillian: Still sub coming to opium binges at the local whore house? I mean how could you get anything done. Anabel grows more angry clenching the moonstone in her hand more and more. Gillian: Well I'm dismantling that place soon... so maybe you can focus more at the task at hand... Sadie: Father... Gillian: You're lucky your mother is out of the country on business... I am sure she would very disappointed your lack of business ethics.. Sadie: Father please... Gillian: I certainly know that I am... and it's looking more and more liking that you will not learn any time soon.. Sadie: Father there is no need... Gillian: Of course there is... not all of my children are born how I wish short of perfect... Anabel here however is not even close Anabel begins to grow furious as her grip on the moonstone starts to crack it. Gillian: Perhaps (sips wine)... perhaps a few decades underground yourself will do you some good. In a fit of anger Anabel stands slamming her fist with the moonstone in it as it shatters into many pieces all over the table.. Anabel: What is this?! Ever fucking month you come here and talk down to us like we are shit! We are doing our jobs the best way we know how with what we have! SOMETHING YOU YOURSELF TAUGHT US FATHER! So maybe if you want things to progress further you will send us more security of some kind or something I don't care what long as it gets your ass off of us long enough to adjust our tits...!!! Anabel is cut off abruptly by her servant Sasha who begans to convulse and screams in agony curled up on the floor for eveyone to see. Sasha: AAAAHHHHH!!!! Shouts of pain soon turn into growls as she begins to transform into a lycan before the other servants eyes and everyones else. Gillian grows with slight fear to his face. Gillian: What is this?! Some sort of trick?! Sadie pulls a knife from her boot and engages the werewolf as she finishes her transformation but is knocked clear into the nearest wall. The lycan mounts the table as all the servants run from the room but Gillian's, who protects her master with a sword from his sheath opposite the table. The lycan knocks her aside with force then lunges at Gillian. Gillian fights the monster in a struggle but it seems to be just as strong as he is. It manages to scratch him on his arm and toss him on to the table. Anabel tackles the monster and wrestles with it. Sadie see's Celeste through the corner of her eye ready to help with a blade in her hand on the staircase and gestures her to not interfere. Through the struggles, grunts and growls Anabel whsipers. Anabel: I... I'm sorry... I commend ...and... thank ..you for your service.... please...forgive me....but.... this... this is business... Anabel then grabs a knife from the table and runs it through the wolves heart which petrifies it... she then reaches in and pulls it's heart out. She then places the knife in the between the sash around her waist after cleaning it on the corpse. When everything settles Gillian blood is stopped by use of a table cloth he uses. His servant comes to him and feeds him her blood from her wrist which heals him but he seems out of breath and weakend slightly. Gillian's: Give us the room! Saying as he kicks all servants out. Gillian's servant stands by outside with the doors shut. As they leave the room Celeste tries to find out what happen by stopping one of the servants in the hall. Male servant: It... it was Sasha... she was a lycan... she's.... I don't know how... Celeste a tad curious lets the other servants go. She then turns to run to the window she jumped out of. Back in the dining room Sadie and Anabel line up in front of their father with the corpse at their feet. Gillian: This is what I am talking about! You've come so far from your mission that wolves are now breaching your servants and MY HOUSE! I will not stand for this! Sadie: Father... Gillian: Silence... However...Anabel... I have seen your point first hand... it's a big place...your lack of security is unsettling... and clearly is so bad the enemy has found ways to breach these walls even with magic through your help...being that you have been able to keep your numbers steady by working in your means...as taught... is impressive. I will see to it you are provided with more security in the weeks to come. But I want these monsters destroyed.. and your kill numbers higher...as well as profits to our people... I want them higher.... be something I can be more proud of. Gillian begins to exit Sadie: Father... what you said... we... Anabel: We're going to need more than a few security gaurds and systems for the manor... I'd like to put together a small team to hunt and kill these things faster... one that works around the clock. Gillian: Around the clock huh...Right... you're proposing to make new bloods? Anabel: What's not to work better or more efficient? They'll obey...we can control them.... Gillian: A small task force that hunts the beast around the clock.... Anabel and Sadie: .... Gillian: Very well... form your team... on a trial basis stand point to see if it works... but make no more than 2 new bloods. We will keep your use of a witch between us... I do not think the council would be happy about it one bit. Panting slightly. Sadie: Perhaps you should stay here to rest father.. if you need we can prepare your room. Gillian: No... I must make it back to the city before tomorrow's night fall. By then my wounds will be healed more extensively. LYLA! (saying in English as doors open revealing Gillian's servant girl) Ready my carriage. We return by tomorrow. (turning to look at the corpse and saying in Vampyric) Torch that thing... then scrub everything she ever touch until it shines like new...filthy beast. Anabel and Sadie see their father to the front gate to his carriage, it is only a matter of seconds until it drives off. Sadie: Well... that went better than I thought it would. Get what you need? Anabel: (Holding a cloth full of blood) I sure hope so considering the bullshit I had to endure. Sadie: I might have inherited Father's warrior cunning and prowess.. but you inherited mother's wit and intelligent nature....he doesn't know how clever you are... if he knew this he would ease up on you a great deal. Anabel: Perhaps... But more importantly our plans get to stay on course. Nothing is out of the ordinary. Sadie: I wouldn't go that far... Anabel: What? Sadie: Your little pet... she paid a visit during the dinner. Anabel: Fuck... did she see anything? Sadie: I'm not sure... but you might want to check... Anabel: Great... (Turns around and heads back into the manor) Sadie: What if she knows or saw too much... what then? Anabel: Then I kill her... and chalk it up to casualty of war.